Une histoire de moustache
by Glasgow
Summary: Apparemment la nouvelle moustache de John n'est pas au goût de tout le monde. Sherlock/John


Après ma fic Une histoire de cheveux, voici donc Une histoire de moustache. Apparemment je suis fascinée par la pilosité de nos héros favoris XD Je me devais de rendre hommage au John moustachu apparu dans le trailer de la saison 3, parce que m'est d'avis qu'on ne va pas la voir bien longtemps cette moustache. Beaucoup ont critiqué ce John moustachu, pour ma part je le trouve plutôt sympa ainsi, ce qui n'est manifestement pas le cas de Sherlock dans ce qui va suivre. Dans cette petite fic rien de sérieux, la méthode d'action de Sherlock va même peut-être paraître absurde, mais j'avais juste envie de faire un truc bien léger. Parce que ça fait du bien aussi parfois ;)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

John se réveilla en sursaut pour voir une paire de ciseaux lui arriver droit dessus. Il eut juste le temps de rouler sur le côté, manquant de peu de tomber du lit, avant de pousser un cri de colère.

« Sherlock, laisse-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai aucune intention de raser cette moustache !

- C'est pour ça que je me propose de le faire à ta place.

- Laisse-moi tranquille et occupe toi plutôt de tes affaires !

- Mais ce sont justement mes affaires. Je n'aime pas t'embrasser avec cette chose sous ton nez. Et puis tu es moins agréable à regarder.

- A moi elle me plaît donc le débat est clos ! Si je te vois encore m'approcher avec des ciseaux, un rasoir ou quoi que ce soit de tranchant je m'en servirai pour couper quelque chose qui t'ait utile, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Menace totalement absurde dans la mesure où cette partie de mon anatomie t'ait tout autant utile à toi. »

John se rallongea en soupirant.

« Sherlock, c'est définitivement pas une conversation à avoir à trois heures du matin. A aucun autre moment d'ailleurs. C'est dingue ! Va finir ta nuit dans le salon si ma moustache te gêne à ce point, mais en tout cas laisse-moi dormir.

- Mais John…

- Je ne raserais pas cette moustache ! Bonne nuit ! »

ooOoo

Le lendemain matin, John se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Après son réveil nocturne en fanfare grâce à Sherlock, il avait eu un mal fou à se rendormir, résultat il était épuisé et énervé. Trois semaines que Sherlock était miraculeusement revenu d'entre les morts et sa moustache était depuis le seul sujet de conversation entre les deux hommes. Parce qu'en effet le faux suicide et la survie miraculeuse du cadet étaient effectivement moins importants qu'un phénomène tout à fait naturel qui consistait à se laisser pousser une banale moustache. C'était le monde à l'envers ! John soupçonnait son compagnon de se servir de cette excuse pour détourner l'attention et ainsi ne pas avoir à faire face à toutes les retombées liées à son retour. C'était puéril, mais totalement à l'image du personnage.

A la vérité, depuis son retour Sherlock était perturbé. Confirmant ce syndrome d'Asperger avec lequel Lestrade et le médecin aimaient tant l'asticoter à l'époque, le jeune homme avait une sainte horreur du changement. C'était certes des détails, mais il avait été troublé de retrouver Molly avec un petit-ami, Mycroft avec quelques kilos en moins, Greg les cheveux courts et John donc avec sa moustache. Pour toute personne normalement constituée il ne s'agissait là que de détails, mais puisque cela concernait Sherlock…

Il fréquentait si peu Molly que le petit-ami en question n'aurait pas la moindre incidence sur sa vie, Mycroft reprendrait certainement vite ses kilos et les cheveux de Lestrade étaient déjà en train de repousser. Par contre la moustache… John admira son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain et se prit à sourire. Il n'avait nulle intention de la raser, à présent qu'il avait trouvé son style. Mais il était déçu de devoir défendre ce choix alors qu'il aurait voulu que Sherlock l'aime ainsi. Mais bon, il se plaisait à lui-même c'était déjà pas mal.

Après sa toilette, il rejoignit son compagnon au salon pour le retrouver habillé de pied en cap, occupé à lire la presse du jour. Il s'attabla en face de lui et se servit une tasse de café avant de beurrer quelques toasts, qu'il savait préparés par Mrs. Hudson. Celle-ci avait beau prétendre ne pas être leur gouvernante, elle était aux petits soins pour eux et depuis le retour de Sherlock son dévouement frôlait le harcèlement. Tandis qu'il mangeait avec appétit, le détective baissa son journal et darda un regard neutre sur lui.

« Quoi ? s'enquit-il vivement.

- Rien, soupira le cadet. J'essaie juste de me rappeler à quoi tu ressemblais avant.

- Ça ne doit pas être bien difficile pour un génie tel que toi. »

Sherlock ne releva pas la pique, mais il y avait dans son regard une lueur indéfinissable qui rendit John tout à fait mal à l'aise. Il décida pourtant de passer outre, las qu'il était de toujours donner satisfaction au côté manipulateur de son compagnon. Cette fois il ne rentrerait pas dans son jeu. Il ignora donc superbement ces yeux pâles qui ne le lâchaient pas et termina tranquillement son petit-déjeuner. Sherlock avait certainement sur la langue une remarque bien méchante que John préférait ignorer. Il avait toujours été adepte de la politique de l'autruche, à plus forte raison si cela pouvait éviter une énième dispute entre eux.

Manifestement déçu, le brun finit par se lever et se diriger vers la cuisine, quoi que certainement pas pour y faire du ménage se désola l'aîné. C'est alors qu'un détail l'interpella.

« Sherlock, tes vêtements… Ce ne sont pas ceux que tu portais hier ? Et avant-hier ? Ça m'étonne de toi qui es tellement soigneux habituellement.

- Ah, tu le remarques enfin, s'amusa l'interpellé en revenant se poser à la table.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Puisque la douceur ne semble pas fonctionner, je passe à une méthode plus radicale.

- Sherlock ?

- Je ne changerai pas de vêtements tant que tu auras cette monstruosité sur le visage.

- C'est absurde ! Quel âge tu as bon sang pour imaginer un tel stratagème ?

- Je suis suffisamment âgé pour savoir que je n'aime pas cette moustache.

- Et tu es ridicule ! Bon sang, tout le monde l'aime cette moustache !

- Tout le monde qui ?

- Tina.

- Tina la secrétaire à ton cabinet ? John, c'est une nymphomane. Elle me fait des avances chaque fois que je la vois. Elle a même semblé intéressée par Lestrade. Tu te raserais le crâne et prendrait une centaine de kilos qu'elle te trouverait encore à son goût.

- Bon, ben Greg alors.

- Lestrade ? Il t'a vraiment dit qu'il aimait ? »

Pas exactement, songea John en fouillant dans sa mémoire pour retrouver les propos du policier.

« Il a dit que ça me changeait, dit-il, songeur.

- Et je suis d'accord à ce propos. C'est pas pour autant un compliment.

- Sherlock tu m'énerves ! Moi ça me plaît, c'est l'essentiel. Revenons-en plutôt au sujet qui me préoccupe. Tu vas donc garder les vêtements que tu as sur le dos ta vie durant, sans les laver ?

- Comme si tu allais garder ta moustache aussi longtemps.

- C'est pas hygiénique, reprit le médecin sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

- Parce que ta touffe de poils sur le visage c'est hygiénique peut-être ? Regarde, il y a des miettes de toasts dedans. Tu imagines les bactéries si c'est comme ça à chaque repas ? Et tu oses m'embrasser avec cette bouche. »

John essuya sa moustache d'un geste rageur avant de quitter sa chaise.

« Je vais travailler, lança-t-il d'un ton acide. Si tu pouvais faire la vaisselle et ranger un peu la cuisine pour une fois ça serait vraiment extra. »

Sherlock le regarda partir sans rien trouver à répondre. Il ne répondait jamais aux demandes absurdes.

ooOoo

Une semaine que Sherlock ne s'était plus changé. Le col de sa chemise n'était plus ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de blanc et diverses tâches, résultats de ses expériences diverses, maculaient le tissu, ce qui ne semblait pourtant guère le perturber. Mais John était bien placé pour savoir que lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête il était bien difficile de l'en détourner. Ce qui lui faisait craindre pour le salut de sa moustache. Lestrade et Mycroft avaient chacun été en contact plus d'une fois avec le petit génie durant cette semaine et avaient commencé à le regarder avec étonnement, mais le principal intéressé faisait peu cas des regards désapprobateurs et autres citriques.

Conscient qu'ils fonçaient droit vers le mur à se conduire tous les deux comme des têtes de mule, John, comme toujours, savait que c'était à lui d'arranger les choses. Il se prit alors à réfléchir sincèrement sur la légitimé de sa moustache. Pour commencer, lui l'appréciait et se sentait sexy avec. Elle avait également le mérite de lui rappeler son ancêtre, un John Watson justement, médecin lui aussi, qui avait vécu à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle et dont il avait pu lire le journal récemment grâce à sa grand-mère et sa manie de conserver tout ce qui avait trait à leur famille. Il avait également vu une photo du Watson en question, un bel homme. A la réflexion, l'idée de la moustache était arrivée juste après, il fallait donc certainement y voir un lien inconscient.

Pour le reste, John s'était peut-être montré un peu trop pessimiste quant à la réaction de ses amis. En découvrant son nouveau style Mycroft n'avait rien laissé paraître, pas étonnant le concernant, rien de probant donc. Lestrade pour sa part avait eu un rire gêné avant de marmonner que cela le changeait Pas la remarque tellement positive que John avait laissé entendre à Sherlock. Le reste se résumait à une succession de regards curieux, rien de bien glorieux en somme… John eut alors une révélation. Et si Sherlock avait raison ? Et si cette moustache ne lui allait pas contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru ?

A ce constat il fila dans la salle de bain et passa de longues minutes à dévisager son reflet. En toute honnêteté il trouvait cela très bien. Lui a qui on avait toujours attribué une bonne bouille, avait gagné en virilité, avec un côté plus mâle qu'il avait toujours recherché. Mais qui ne lui correspondait guère finalement, dut-il admettre avec un soupir. Et s'il ne plaisait pas à Sherlock, son Sherlock, est-ce que vraiment cela valait le coup ?

Inspirant un bon coup, le médecin se saisit des ciseaux et donna rapidement quelques coups au hasard avant de prendre le risque de changer d'avis. Il se rasa ensuite soigneusement et fut finalement plutôt satisfait du résultat. Il était à nouveau le John Watson qui se fondait dans la masse, mais également celui que tous connaissaient. Et ce n'était pas si mal en fin de compte. Il avait retrouvé Sherlock, reprit son apparence normale, tout rentrait finalement dans l'ordre.

Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce après une douche rapide, son compagnon l'accueillit avec un sourire, comme s'il savait très exactement ce qu'il avait fait pendant qu'il le faisait.

« Tu es magnifique ! »

Malgré lui, le blond ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait de ce compliment. D'accord, Sherlock avait gagné une fois de plus, mais c'était bon d'être enfin réconciliés.

Ne se séparant pas de son sourire satisfait, Sherlock entreprit de se déshabiller au beau milieu du couloir, quittant enfin ses vêtements à la propreté désormais plus que douteuse.

« Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais, confirma-t-il. A présent allons dans la chambre faire l'amour » reprit-il d'un ton qui n'appelait aucune discussion.

John eut un petit rire amusé devant tant d'empressement. Il n'avait de toute façon nulle intention de refuser cette proposition. Satisfait, son regard s'égarant sur le corps parfait de son amant, il saisit la main qu'il lui tendait. Sherlock était de retour, aussi amoureux et insupportable qu'auparavant, tout était parfait.

**THE END.**


End file.
